Hearth born Hazard
by Arctic Greymon
Summary: Takato thought he was a normal kid... well as normal as a digmon tamer could get now his thrown into the world of greek mythology with a cousin he wasn't aware he had a week ago, now join him as he tries to survive this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearth born Hazard**

 **So I've been having a bunch if ideas lately so I'm trying to get some out so I can concentrate on individual fics like Ruby's Knights this one a Percy Jackson, Digimon fic based on idea I've had for a while I'll be posting it as a challenge on my bio as well so if you want to make a fanfic of this then PM me I want to see how others handle write this. Also takato was 11 during the events of the D-reaper attack and this book takes place during book 2 sea of monsters of the Percy Jackson books**

Mount Olympus 14 years ago

Hestia was tending to the hearth as the rest of the Olympic council was busy tending to their duties well probably most, anyway as Hestia was tending to her hearth she felt a presence behind her.

"It's been a long time." A voice said from behind her.

"That it has Chaosgallantmon." Hestia replied turning around, be for her was a large Knight in dark grey Armor that cover his whole body with dark blue shoulder, elbow and knee pads as well as a dark blue visor above his eyes in the shape of a dino/dragon. He had a black symbol on his chest of a triangle with another triangle on each corner the middle one surrounded by a circle. "Why are you here? You know if Zeus finds you his not going to be happy."

"True but then again I don't really care what he thinks" he relied walking beside her and stared into the hearth. "As to why I'm here I want to ask you a favour."

"Really? And what favour could be important enough for you to travel to the real world and ask me, as opposed to asking one of the Olympus 12 in the digital world?" Hestia asked curios as to why Chaosgallantmon was here.

"Well you are aware of the chaos that attacked the digital world long ago, right?" he asked

"of course I'm aware your world barely survived, what of it?" Hestia asked

"It's returning not right now not for another 10 years at least but I've felt it stirring soon it will awaken and this time I fear I may not be there to help stop it, you see my time is coming to its end but there are somethings that need to be done a prophecy that I know has been set in motion." He replied looking into the hearth

"you're talking about the prophecy of the hazard, Aren't you?" Hestia realised she was one of the few that knew about this prophecy Apollo had said it a long time ago but nothing had been made of it for centuries.

"Yes: _When the chaos in the other world returns,  
Hazard and hearth shall burn,  
The Child born from the flame,  
Will help end the great chaos's game,  
The Eldest God's child will need,  
The hazard if gods are to succeed." _Chaosgallantmon said looking at her "The chaos is returning, the time for both prophecies draws near, this child needs to be born from the hearth with the hazards power."

"So your idea is to combine our powers in the hearth to create this child to so that the chaos from your world will be defeated?" Hestia asked.

"And so that you gods survive, besides we know you can't change a prophecy" Chaosgallantmon stated.

Hestia looked into her hearth whilst thinking on the one hand she knew you can't stop a prophecy from happening only delay it, on the other she had no way of knowing if Chaosgallantmon had any other motives.

"How do I know if you're not planning anything?" Hestia asked

Chuckling Chaosgallantmon replied "My dear if we fail I have just as much to lose besides, my time is running out anyway I've accepted this but I am the last hazard bearer of the original line I will not allow my legacy to end with me."

"alright say I do agree to do this, who will raise him I can't ancient laws forbid it and the digital world is too dangerous, not to mention the other holy dragons would not like to find out your raising a child born with your powers."

"yes well I'm sure Azulongmon would be understanding, but I see your point I was hoping you might have an idea." Chaosgallantmon said.

Hestia started thinking she did know of one couple, one of Artemis's exhunters fell for a man a few years ago and had moved to japan the exhunter did owe her a favour and japan was out of the way so the child would avoid detection for a while.

"I think I have an idea for that." Hestia said coming to a decision "alright fine, channel your power into the hearth, I'll channel mine and mould it into a child."

Chaosgallantmon and Hestia both started to channel their power into the hearth soon Hestia started moulding it in to a child, the whole processes took half an hour to complete.

"there now we just need to wait for the child to grow when that's done I'll organize its home." Hestia said feeling a bit drained. She turned to Chaosgallantmon and noticed that he Armor's colour seemed to have faded and he was looking tired from channelling his powers. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm just a bit tired I should regain some power once I rest, speaking of I should probably go be for your brother notices I'm here and throws a fit." Chaosgallantmon replies.

"Alright will see you another time then." Hestia replied though something told her this may be the last time she saw him.

"Yes another time see you Hestia" Chaosgallantmon then opened a portal to his world and walked though.

Digital world: - Hazard's plain South Quadrant

Chaosgallantmon walked out of the portal be for looking around his plain in the digital world the sky was red as it usually was here the ground was empty of almost all plant life as the ground was a rocky terrain that stretched as far as the eye could see in the sky was the real world as could be seen on almost any layer of the digital world in the South Quadrant, around him was the odd tree but those were very few due to the terrain of his land in the distance was a couple of large mountains.

That was his home to walk there in this form it would take him a few hours to reach and night was going to happen in just 1 hour. Luckily he had another way to get there. A dark red light surrounded him as fire flickered around him the light expanded as his legs fused together and became a long tail, wings sprouted from his back, his head changed to a more beast like appearance, his five fingers became three claws. When the light died down where Chaosgallantmon once stood was a large menacing dragon. the dragon had no legs only a tail that he rested on, on his forearms he had a metal blade grown from each that reached up to his shoulders, he Had a pair of wing from his back that were patterned with red and yellow in such a way that it looked like they were made of fire. His entire body seemed to be coved in Armor like scales, on his chest, shoulders and head was the same triangle pattern, onto of his shoulder plates was a large spike the size of his head, his mouth had a row of razor shape teeth, above that was a row of red spikes tipped in black, a line along his nose led to what looked like another three teeth his ears looked like two large red horns tipped in black his eyes were also red but the white of them were black as well his whole body was red with white patterned on his chest and the bottom of his tail. This was no-longer Chaosgallantmon this was Megidramon (A.N. look I'm not too good at describing things, I'll try but just look up Megidramon if you want to see what he looks like). Chaosgallantmon was just another form he could take and was more convenient for his meeting with Hestia though he preferred this form. Spreading his wings, he took flight towards his mountain.

It just turned night when he got to his mountain seriously night and day came and went in split seconds in the South Quadrant, no sunrise or sunset. He decided to go to bed and try to regain the energy he lost creating a new bearer of hazard to complete the prophecy he knew that it needed to be done to save both worlds, he also hoped that Hestia's powers would help this child control the full power of the hazard without it consuming him, after all the hazard was pure hate in some ways and so he hoped that Hestia's kind nature would overcome that. He hoped that the meeting between the other holy dragons wouldn't take so long. Megidramon was no fool he knew that he was only there to serve as balance because he was the only dark dragon among the other four, but he was alright with that because it allowed him to serve a purpose. With that he curled up and fell to sleep.

Back at Mount Olympus:

Hestia was looking at the life form growing in her hearth the child's presence was cloaked by the hearth as none of the other gods would sense him, he also would be a demigod a very unique demigod but one never the less which would mean that he would eventually go to camp half-blood Hestia hoped that she was doing right thing she knew that prophecies can't be avoided but they also have double meaning, but some of it was coming clear now the only other people who knew the prophecy was Apollo and Artemis as the three of them and Megidramon in his Chaosgallantmon form were there. She decided to talk to them using the hearth she opened a portal to Artemis's camp and a letter to Apollo asking him to meet them there.

Artemis's camp:

Artemis was about to go hunting with some new recruits to her hunters to teach them some skills when their fire rouse up and out stepped a young girl about 8 years old Artemis recognised her immediately and knew she was here for a reason. Some of the other hunters who had been there for longer recognised her as well though to newer members she was a child who had just walked out of there fire. So they were careful around her until.

"Hestia why have you come here at this time?" Artemis asked walking over to her aunt.

"I wanted to talk to you about an important matter" Hestia replied

"let's go to my tent Zoe would you take over teaching the new girls?" Artemis asked

"Right away my lady" Zoe replied

"not right now were missing one" Hestia replied

Be for Artemis could ask what she meant there was a flash of light and standing there was her younger (and stupid if you ask her) brother Apollo.

"Little sis, Ladies." Apollo said looking at the hunters who just looked disgusted at him

"why are you here Apollo?" Artemis asked her brother.

"Because I asked him to be this concerns both of you and a certain _hazard"_ Hestia replied both got the hidden meaning behind hazard and Artemis showed them to her tent and told her hunters not to disturb her. Once inside Artemis asked what happened and Hestia explained everything to them.

"So you and Chaosgallantmon created a child because that chaos in his world is returning like the prophecy says?" Artemis asked making sure she got the details right

"Yes but now we know for sure that the great prophecy is connected to it as well we should think carefully" Hestia replied

"so where's this child now and what should we do" Apollo asked

"The child is still growing in the hearth, I was hoping you would deliver the child to your exhunter Yoshie and ask her to raise it once it's born, as I recall she does owe me that favour." Hestia said turning to Artemis for the second part. Who thought about it for a time then agreed to the idea.

After that they talked for a time and came up with ideas on what they should do they decided for now to keep the subject to themselves for now until more to the great prophecy becomes clear.

9 months later: - Japan- Shinjuku

A robed figure walked through the park in Shinjuku at 10 o'clock at night. carrying a bundle in their arms she walked to a bakery and walked to the side door and knocked. Soon a women opened the door wondering who was at the door at this time she saw the figure remove their hood revealing Artemis, the women recognising her let her immediately.

"It's been a long time Yoshie" Artemis said looking at her former hunter.

"It has, why are you here Artemis and carrying a baby? You didn't break your oath did you?" Yoshie asked looking at the bundle and at the baby boy inside.

"No I didn't, Hestia is calling in her favour." Artemis said then started to explain what happened and that Hestia wanted her to raise the child until he was ready to go to camp. After much talk Yoshie agreed to Hestia's request.

"So what's his name?" Yoshie asked.

"Hestia named him Takato." Artemis said be for pulling out a necklace with a celestial bronze coin on one side was Hestia's symbol on the other the symbol of the hazard. "she also said to give him this."

"Takato Matsuki a good name." Yoshie Said Taking the baby and the necklace. "I should probably tell my husband about this."

"hmm yes." Artemis said she was still unhappy one of here hunters gave up maidenhood but was willing to overlook it and wish her the best. "I should probably get going myself my hunters might start to wonder where I am."

"I was an honour to see you again my lady" Yoshie replied

Artemis smiled and told her it was nice seeing her again. Be for walking off into the night. While Yoshie went upstairs to tell Takehiro what just happened.

 **Yes end of chapter! this was the longest chapter I've written so far anyway any way I decided that making Yoshie an exhunter was a good way to explain why she raised Takato as a favour to Hestia thanks for reading please feel free to leave a review and until next time Arctic out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearth born Hazard**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or Percy Jackson**

'Thought'

"speech"

 _Digievolution_

 _ **Digimon Annalise**_

" **Digimon attack"**

Present day: - Plane over the ocean Takato's POV

'how could this happen' I thought to myself as I sat on the plane to America, my hand moved, moving to the necklace around my neck thinking back to the events leading up to this.

Flashback 3 weeks prior: - Shinjuku, Japan

It started like most other days since we got our digimon back, I got ready for school had breakfast and got guilmon (who had started living with us after the D-Reaper incident and since him and the rest of the tamers digimon had came back from the digital world.) and I said good bye to mum and dad. I was about to leave for school when a man in a suit walked by interesting thing was that he had an UPS logo on his chest pocket which at the time confused me, wasn't UPS an American company? what was a guy in their uniform doing here? Realising that I was going to be late for school and that it wasn't really my business I left.

I got to school with guilmon just in time to meet Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon at the gate. I should probably explain why we're not trying to hid our Digimon partners, you see since pretty much everyone in Shinjuku knows about digimon now and that there our partners, we're allowed to bring them to school with us as long as they don't disturb classes. We're also allowed to excuse ourselves if there's a wild digimon on the loose. Who goes depends on how serious the threat is if it's a low level threat such as few champion level then it's anyone's game though the three of us (Henry, Rika and I) usually leave it for Kazu, Kenta or Suzie (Henry is still having a hard time getting over the fact that she's a tamer) so that they can get experience, we watch of course in case things get out of hand and they can't hand the situation any more Rika hates the fact that we have to pretty much hand hold them but I remind her that Kazu and Kenta's bond with their digimon aren't strong enough to get to them to ultimate level yet. Sure Suzie can get Lopmon too ultimate but she's still too young to let on the battle field alone so someone needs to watch over her. Rika says she's not worried about Suzie, she just hates the fact she has to look out for Kaze and Kenta. Anything ultimate and above we usually handle ourselves though Mega is extremely rare, ultimate is still uncommon but not unheard of. Though occasionally there's a digimon who comes though who is looking for a tamer, they usually get sent to Hypnos who now monitor activates in the digital world and keep a log of all tamers.

"Takato, Guilmon how are you?" Henry asked spotting us

"Great how are you and Terriermon doing?" I replied

"Good there hasn't been a Bio emerge lately things seem to be getting pretty quiet"

"Yes but things tend to happen when we least expect it so I wouldn't be surprised if one happened today" Rika said

"It would have been nice to have one during that test yesterday" I Said remembering the test we were given.

"Seriously Google head? It wasn't that hard" Rika replied

I just look at her "You're kidding I had almost no time to study first there was the Digimon attack, then we had that meeting at Hypnos with the monster makers, then training at Hypnos and then I had to do my chores at home." We started training at Hypnos to help improve our skills while biomerged.

"I had these things to do and I still found time." Rika said smiling

"I live with guilmon, he kept begging me to play in the park." I replied

Rika started thinking she know that while guilmon was getting more mature he still acted like a kid at times. "OK I'll give you that, but that excuse won't work every time"

The bell went off and we all went to class Rika had recently transferred to our school to be closer to her friends, we took our seats and Ms. Asaji walked in and started the lesson, we got the results of the test back surprisingly I passed with a pretty good score 84 out of 100. The rest of class went well we were almost though the day when our D-Arks went off. We took a look and from the signal the digimon coming though was strong Ultimate level about.

Ms. Asaji looked at us and sighed "go, but be safe" she still hated that kids were the ones who had to handle these threats.

We grabbed our D-Arks and took off to get our partners who were already at the school gates waiting for us. Following the signal, we ended up in Shinjuku park where we found the digital field. Taking note of our surrounding we entered in the middle of the field we saw the digimon a black humanoid wolf with camouflage pants and white markings. Pulling up my D-ark I read out the Annalise.

 _ **ShadowWereGarurumon:**_

 _ **Ultimate Level  
Virus type  
His Shadow Claw attack can cut his opponent to  
shreds and his Full Moon Kick is just as bad.**_

" **Shadow Claw"** yelled SWereGarurumon it seems during the Annalise he spotted us and decided to attack we all jumped out of the way of the attack pulling out a card each.

"Digimodify Digievolution active" We all yelled swapping the cards though the scanner on our D-Arks.

 _Digievolution_

 _Guilmon digivolve to..._

 _Renamon digivolve to…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to…_

 _Growlmon!_

 _Kyubimon!_

 _Gargomon!_

As our digimon appeared in their champion levels we watched SWereGarurumon, our digimon attacked (AN: This is my first time writing I fight seen… let's see how I go.) Kyubimon was the first to launch an attack. **"Fox Tail Inferno"** Called Kyubimon launching 9 Fire balls at SWereGarurumon hitting him, Growlmon followed up, **"Pyro Blaster"** sending a large blaze of fire at the digimon who jumped to avoid it but got court on the edge of the attack, only to be hit with Gargomon's Gargo Laser mid-air, while they appeared to hurt they didn't seem to do any real damage.

"His an Ultimate remember, our attacks won't do much right now" Said henry as we pulled out another card each, "Digimodify Matrix Digievolution activate" we called as the cards turned blue

 _Matrix Digievolution_

 _Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…_

 _Kyubimon Matrix digivolve to…_

 _Gargomon Matrix digivolve to…_

 _WarGrowlmon_

 _Taomon_

 _Rapidmon_

WarGrowlmon made the first move this time be trying to swipe at SWereGarurumon unfortunately SWereGarurumon saw this coming and managed to jump on WarGrowlmon's arm, charging up to his face the digimon Bellowed out **"Full Moon Kick!"** knocking WarGrowlmon back with a round house Kick to the face. Before landing back on his arm and jumping at him again slashing across his armoured chest with a cry of **"Shadow Claw"**.

"WarGrowlmon!" I Cried out concerned for my partner Before SWereGarurumon could try for a third strike he was blasted back by a beam of red energy curtesy of WarGrowlmon who yelled **"Atomic Blaster"** Knocking him into the air before being knocked into the ground by Rapidmon's **TriBeam,** Taomon then used the chance to hit him with a **Talisman of Light** which finished the job. Running to WarGrowlmon who had now reverted back Guilmon. He had some injuries to his chest but nothing that seemed too severe.

"He should be ok after some food and a night's rest" Renamon said from next to me surprising me, I hate how she is able to do that.

"Thanks." Helping Guilmon up I took note of the time and turned to the others. "School would be finished by now and I got to get Guilmon home see you guys later."

"You going to be alright getting him home." Henry asked

"You should be more careful Goggle Head, you know that WarGrowlmon's size isn't a good match against smaller enemies." Was Rika's reply I knew that was her way of showing concern and she was also Right WarGrowlmon's bigger size compared to Taomon and Rapidmon did mean that it was harder for him to hit smaller ultimate level digimon but it was useful for stopping other large digimon.

"Yes I will and I Know Rika." I replied to both their questions "we should get going my mum will get worried if I'm not home soon."

With that we went back to the school to get our bags then went our separate ways home, Guilmon seemed to be alright now apart from a few marks on the chest where he was hit, but that injury would clear up after food and rest digimon do heal faster than humans. I spotted the bakery/house I lived in and was soon at the door.

"Mum I'm home" I called walking through the door.

"welcome hom- what happened to you two?" my mother said looking at myself I noticed I was covered in dirt myself though not too badly.

"umm digimon attack?" I immediately regrated saying that.

"Oh no you're not hurt, are you?" mum instantly started fussing over us.

"we're fine mum, Guilmon just took a scratch to the chest he'll be fine with some rest and I wasn't hurt" I said trying to calm her down.

Mum took a deep breath to calm down. "Ok, don't worry me like that young man. Now go take a bath both of you."

I headed up stairs and took a bath, after which I headed to my room but over heard my parents talking down stairs. "… Takato's par…" I couldn't help it, I was curious what were they talking about what did I have to do with it? I snuck down stairs and listened to them in the kitchen.

"… He has a right to know you know that" dad said a right to know about what?

"I know but I still think his too young for it." What were they talking about?

"But they came here you heard what he said, we may not have that time" he? my mind thought back to the guy in the UPS uniform, 'could this be about him?'

"I-I know but he's my baby, I just want to protect him from this." Now I a bit worried I knew that my mum could get protective but it sounded like whatever mum and dad were talking about It wasn't all that good.

"We can't protect him forever you know this; you also know that this was going to happen no matter what." Okay what were they talking about what did they want to protect me from I mean I fought a god in another world and a rogue program bent on distorting our world, what could be so bad they would react like this?

"Ok we'll will tell him, just give me a minute ok?" I realised that they would come up soon to tell me about… whatever this is. I snuck back upstairs to my room and got dressed, Guilmon was asleep on his bed I chuckled a bit it seemed he was more tired than I thought.

After a minute, I heard a knock on my door. "Takato you dressed?" I heard my dad ask for the other side of the door.

"Yes dad"

"We need to talk to you meet us down stairs?" he seemed nervous.

"Alright" I heard him walking away I took a shaky breath I was nervous myself what was that talk about down stairs what are they hiding from me. One thing was for sure I wasn't going to get any answers standing up here, I went downstairs.

We sat in silence for roughly ten minutes waiting for one of us to start finally my dad broke the silence. "Takato you know we love you, right? No matter what you're our son"

"I know, what's this about?" I replied slightly confused

"We wanted to tell you sooner but we knew that it would make you ask questions, questions we just weren't ready to answer yet" mum replied "son your… your adopted"

'I was adopted but then who were my real parents? Why did they give me up?' I decide to ask.

My dad sighed "we don't know who your father was we were never told, but your mother was a kind and beautiful woman who loved you very much."

"Then why did she give me up?" I asked if she loved me? why would she leave me?

"She didn't have a choice in her family they aren't allowed to raise their kids" my mum said

"THAT'S A RIDCULOUS RULE TO HAVE" I yelled annoyed that rule actually existed

"If her Brother found out it would have been bad, especially since…" she tailed off

"Since what" I asked

"She was never supposed to have kids in the first place, but she did, she had you" Dad said

"So what she gave me up because I was an accident? IS THAT IT?" I said getting angry now

"No, no what I'm saying is- "

"I DON'T CARE" I yelled as I got up tears forming in my eyes.

"Where are you going" Dad asked seeming a bit annoyed now

"Somewhere anywhere but here I need to cool off." I replied before walking out the door.

"Stop" I heard mum cry

"Let him go, he needs to clear his head" was dad's reply

Despite how upset I was I know dad was right, I needed to cool off I also needed to tell someone about this but who? Rika? No I don't need here sarcastic comments right now, Kaze or Kenta? No, they were my friends and all but they wouldn't understand, Jeri? She would be understanding but no she lived to far away, Henry? That wasn't a bad idea he would probably know what to say probably and he doesn't live too far away. With that I started my way to his family's apartment. Half an hour of walking later I was there I knocked on the door… 'maybe this was a bad idea' but before I could think too much about it Mr Wong opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, Takato are you here to see Henry?" he asked

"yes is he home?" I replied

"Yes I'll go get him come in, Henry you have a visited" he called

I walked in soon Henry walked in

"Oh Takato what are you doing here?" he asked I usually called before coming over he then noticed my sad expression. "Is something wrong?"

It was then that I broke down crying. "Wow calm down what happened?" Henry asked trying to comfort me with a shaky breath I told him everything.

Time skip one hour later:

"So your mother left you because of some stupid family law?" Henry asked.

"Yes but also because she was never supposed to have me. I was an accident" I replied

"excuse me but I couldn't help but over hear" my head shot to the door Mr Wong was standing there. "But maybe the reason she gave you up was to protect you?"

"I- I hadn't thought about that" I said it made sense mum said that if her brother found out it would be bad did she really do this to protect me?

"I think you need to take some time to think about this." Mr Wong said "In the mean time you can stay here to think things through I'll call your parents to let them know you're alright"

I looked out the window and saw smoke in the distance almost were…

"Odd it's not going though." I heard Mr Wong say. My eyes widened the smoke!

"THAT'S COMING FROM THE BAKERY!" I yelled Mr Wong looked out the window and that I was right

"We'll take my car" he said grabbing his keys

We got in the car I was worried what if something happened to Mum, Dad or Guilmon I had to get there. After what seemed like forever we got to my street only to find it blocked off by police, the officer said we had to go around but I couldn't wait any more I got out of the car and ran past then towards my home it was on fire. I ran in I know stupid but for some reason fire never bothered me I once stuck my hand into a camp fire before getting scolded by my mum but my hand wasn't burnt at all so I had hopes, as I ran in I saw my dad injured and sitting against the counter I ran up to him and shook him

"Wake up" I cried "Wake up" I checked his pulse… it wasn't there… I panicked what about mum where was Guilmon? I ran to the kitchen using my jumper to try and filter the smoke I saw my mum lying on the floor also not breathing. If it were not on fire I would have backed against the wall. Guilmon! I realised I ran upstairs 'please let him be alive'. I got to my room and throw open the door there he was in the middle of the floor injured but still alive for now.

"Ta-ka-to-mon" he groaned as he tried to get up, I rushed to his side to help him.

"hold on Guilmon, I'll get us out of here" I said helping him get up.

"I'm sorry Takatomon I tried to stop them they took me by surprise." that made me stop.

"Who Guilmon who did this?" I asked

He lifted a claw and pointed at the door "They did" I looked to where he was pointing and saw three larger than normal Black hounds with lava red eyes entered. I froze what should I do guilmon must have seen them move because next thing I know I was tossed to the ground by him as they attacked him one sunk its teeth in Guilmon's throat Guilmon let out a cry of pain before bursting into data. My heart stopped, I lost my mother, father and now my brother in all but blood to these, these monsters! I saw them turn to me I was upset, distraught but most of all I was angry I felt the fire around me grow more intense the angrier I got but didn't pay any attention I saw them start to circle around me and prepare to attack, they wanted me? Well they would pay for what they did. I felt an energy inside me swell up, I focused on it gathering it up, the hounds jumped at me. I released the energy and everything exploded the hounds were tossed against the wall before disintegrating into dust. I went on my knees exhausted I heard a crack from underneath me before the floor gave way. I fell and hit the ground unconscious.

Time skip ? days later:

I opened my eyes and winced at how bright it was. I looked around I was in a hospital it seemed. I looked at body and removed the sheets that were on top of them I had bandages on my left arm and upper chest.

"How long have I been out?" I muttered

"about one week" a familiar voice said I turned to it, it belonged to a man wearing a black suit with blonde hair and sunglasses

"Yamaki? What happened?" I asked

"You ran into your parent's burning bakery" my eyes widened I remembered what had happened.

"There, there gone all of them mum, dad, Guilmon I was there, I WAS RIGHT THERE AND I COULDN'T SAVE THEM" I cried

"I'm sorry" Yamaki said removing his glasses "the public report is that it was a gas leak that caused the explosion but the true is we don't know we think it may have been a digimon but there was no sign of one near the building, the other tamers search for 4 days before we told them to let it go."

"Where are the others?" I asked

"In the waiting room I got access because of my status but they had to wait for you to wake up I'll go get them."

He walked out a few moments later Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri walked in there digimon must still be outside, they probably want to try to avoid reminding me about Guilmon.

"How are you doing?" Henry asked.

"I- I don't know I just can't believe that this has happened." I replied.

"I'm sorry Takato, I never thought something like this would happen." Rika said.

"I shouldn't have run off; I should have stayed there. I could have saved them." I said.

"There was probably nothing you could have done man." Said Kazu before he was elbowed by Kenta. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Not helping right now Kazu." Kenta said.

"I'm only saying there was probably nothing him being there earlier could change." Was Kazu's reply. Ge thanks man.

"Kazu, shut up." Rika said.

"Ok"

"Kazu is right about one thing though, you couldn't have known what would have happened, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Henry said.

"I'm still a bit tired you guys mind going so I can get some rest." I told them, it was partly true but I really just wanted to be alone for a while.

Henry and Rika looked at each other they might have known the real reason for me wanting them to leave. "Alright, but remember that we're here for you if you need us Takato" Henry said.

"Thanks" I said Trying to smile.

Flashback End Present day

It was a week later I was let out of the hospital, I had healed faster than normal we learned it was a side effect of biomerging with our digimon. I was told by Yamaki that I had two options since Kai's grandfather was getting to old to look after both me and Kai, I could ether go into foster care here in Shinjuku or I could live with some relatives in America that he found out about. I would have stayed but there were to many memorises here, I needed a fresh start. After explaining to the others my choice and them giving a far well as well as a new pair of goggles since my old ones were destroyed in the fire (Red lenses with black frame), I was on a plain on my way to America. The necklace around my neck was found in a box that was not damaged by the fire with a note saying it was from my birth mother. I decided to wear it to not only have something of her but also so I could remember my family by.

"Attention all passengers well be landing in about 1 hour please make sure all you belonging are secure and buckle up when the light turns on" said a voice over the intercom. Seems like my new life is going to begin soon.

 **Arc: Oh, god, I feel like I just made a lot of people hate me with that. Anyway, some explanation first why Takato's mum was killed by hellhounds when she's an ex-hunter thing is she's an EX-hunter she would have no reason to keep training when she left and moved to Japan. Also, they took her and Guilmon by surprise. Next why Takato doesn't seem to have dyslexia or ADHD, I got this idea from 'Hunt for the Hazard' by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX who explains that the hazard counters both of those problems. Umm anyway got to go bye! (Takes of running)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearth Born Hazard**

 **Here's the third chapter of my Hearth born Hazard stories. Hope you enjoy.**

Percy POV:

I just got home from Merriwether College Prep when my mom told me that we were heading to the Airport, which was strange to say the least. You see I'm a demigod and my father is Poseidon god of the sea. so I usually tried my best to avoid almost all forms of flight, best not to anger my uncle and risk being on the receiving end of a lightning bolt. Then I remembered that we were going to pick up my cousin from Japan according to what I heard he's mom was a granddaughter of my mom's great aunt. Which was funny because I thought I had no remaining relatives on my mom's side.

"So, what's he like?" I asked as we sat in the car deciding to see if mom knew anything about him.

"Well His name is Takato Matsuki and his about your age, aside from that I don't know much more about him. I've never meet him myself." Mom replied "remember try not to bring up his parents."

Right, I had heard what happened. I felt bad for him I remember how I felt when I thought mom was dead. I felt terrible I could only imagine how much worse he was. We had agreed not to bring up his parents unless he brought it up first even then we would try to be careful. Then I had a thought.

"what about his schooling how are we going to afford it?" I asked

My mom smiled. "I was informed that his parents set up a trust fund just in case anything happened to them I checked it out and theirs more than enough to pay for his schooling and up keep at home."

That made me relax a bit my mom was taking night classes and with my Private school tuition I was worried about how we would afford to pay for his schooling. Soon we arrived at the airport.

Takato POV:

I walked off the airplane and remembered that Yamaki told me I was supposed to meet a woman named Sally Jackson here. I walked to the security checkpoint and soon was past it with my luggage I moved to the information centre to find a woman and a boy around my age holding a sign the read 'Takato Matsuki' glad that Hypnos and school included language lessons in English I walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Takato are you Sally Jackson?" I asked my not sure how good my English was.

"Yes, and this is my son Percy" she said gesturing to the boy now identified as Percy "did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes, it was good." I said as we started walking to the exit.

"Were did you learn to talk English?" Percy asked "your pretty good."

"Oh uh, I had some classes back at my old school. I also did some martial arts lessons with one of my friends" my voice and expression grow sad towards the end as I reminded myself that I had left everything I knew behind.

"Oh sorry" Percy replied awkwardly "I didn't mean to- "

"It's fine." I replied cutting him off. "Besides his dad use to be a programmer he created one for us to keep in touch with."

"Cool… hay do you think you could teach me a thing or two?" Percy asked getting a smile back from me.

"I don't think your mom would be ok with that" I said looking at Sally. "besides I don't think I would make the best teacher."

We got to the car and headed back to their house.

Time skip:

We had arrived at Sally's and Percy's home I had been shown were I would stay. Which was until now the spare bedroom of the apartment. In the room was a bed in the top left corner with a bedside table, a chest of draws not too far from the bed a desk at the right-hand wall and a window at the left wall, there was also a mirror in the bottom right corner. that was about it. I decided to start unpacking I put my clothes in the draws and put the lunch box containing my digimon cards on the desk along with some other thing like my drawing equipment. I placed a photo of me and the gang on the table. Next came one final box part of me wanted to open it the other part didn't. it was a simple wooden box nothing fancy I lifted the lid inside was two things the first one was my digivice a white body and red strap with a gold ring with digitext that read: 'Digimon Tamers' on it the screen was static a sign that guilmon was gone for good. The other thing in there was guilmon's original design the one that I used to bring him to life with in the first place, I had thought about scanning the design again to try and bring him back but I realised that I most likely wouldn't work or if it did it might not even be the same guilmon and there's no way a copy could ever replace him. Giving a sigh I closed the lid and placed the box under my new bed.

Looking in the mirror I took off my shirt to reveal some scars on my chest and back from when I fell from the second story of my home. Apparently, what happened was when I fell I landed on the rubble underneath some of it piercing my skin as some fell on top of me I was lucky to only have my chest and back injured. There were also black markings on my chest as well there was the hazard symbol in the centre of my chest and a mark like the one on Growlmon's chest on either side of it. According to Yamaki it was like a final gift from guilmon they were side effects from guilmon somehow sending his data to me. The monster makers theorised that because of our ability to biomerge and that our bond was the strongest of all the tamers guilmon was able to send the last of his data to me and for me to subconsciously accept it.

"Takato, Percy dinners ready" I heard Sally call from the kitchen.

"Coming" I called back. I put my shirt back on and went in to dinner.

It was a nice simple meal, we talked a bit about some things I told them what it was like living in Shinjuku (leaving out the digital monsters wanting to attack us obviously), what my friends were like, my old school, even what it was like living in a bakery. By the end of the meal I was feeling a bit down I was still getting use to the fact that in a short amount of time everything I knew had been turned upside down. I asked to be excused then went back to my room.

Percy's POV:

After tea, I decided to talk to Takato so I went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Takato, you in there?" I asked he opened the door. "mind if I come in?"

"yea come in" he said stepping back to let me in "So… what did you want?"

"Talk, you know I kind of know what you're going though." I said he looked at me confused. "Last summer I was kidnapped and for a while I thought mom was dead or at least injured or missing" I gave him the… public version of what happened. No need to make him think I'm crazy by telling him that someone stole Zeus's lightning bolt and Hades kidnapped my mom as blackmail because he thought I had it and his helm of darkness. "what I'm trying to say is if you need someone to talk to about this I'm there for you, ok?"

"Ok" he smiled then frowned "I-I just wish that the last time I saw them alive was on better terms."

"what do you mean?"

"The last time I spoke to them they told me something that I got mad about and I yelled at them and ran off, it was about an hour and a half later that I realised that the house was on fire by then it was too late."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm sure they know you love them" I tried to assure him "What did they tell you anyway?"

His expression grew even worse "Hay you don't have to tell me if you don't want"

"no, I think I may feel better if I did." he said. "they told me I was adopted."

he then explained to me the basics of what his parents told him. How his mother gave him up because of family laws preventing her from raising him, how she had given him to his adoptive parents because his real dad couldn't raise him ether after he had finished I realised that part of what he told me was very familiar and I knew why too. The 'family laws' sounded exactly like the ones the Greek gods had.

"It's getting late and your probably tired from the flight you should get some rest" I said as I got up to leave.

"yea, ok" he replied "hay Percy, thanks"

I stopped at the door and smiled "no prob." Then walked out. I saw mom in the kitchen she had just finished the dishes.

"mom there's something I need to tell you."

"what is it?" she asked

"I was talking to Takato and he told me something about his parents." I replied.

"Percy, didn't we agree that we wouldn't talk to him about that?" she said

"I was just telling him that if he needed to talk about anything I'm there for him." I said explaining what happened. "Anyway, he told me something that has me worried about him"

"what is it?"

"I think he may be a Half-blood." That made my mom pause.

"Why do you think that? he knew his mother and father." she said

"He told me that the last time he spoke to them they told him that he was adopted and that his mother could not raise him due to family laws." I said "sound familiar?"

"But he came from Japan Percy, that's in the east not the west." I thought on that for a bit.

"it would be a good place to hide him though." I said. "It would keep him safe from monsters. Look all I'm saying is that it's possible."

"Ok" mom said. "we would have to tell him about the Greek world anyway, but for now let's keep this to ourselves no need to dump this on him so soon."

Takato POV:

It was about 8pm according to the time difference it would be about 10am in Japan. Using the laptop Hypnos gave me I decided to see if anyone was on the chat room that Mr Wong set up for us before I went to bed.

Dreamer has entered the chat:

Dreamer: Any one on?

Kitsune (Rika): I still think your tag should have been Google head.

Said twin Rabbits (this one was shared by Henry and Suzie in case she wanted to talk to Ai and Marko): good to hear from you Takato

Lion's heart (Jeri): How are you settling in?

Androids are Cool (Kazu): Hay Takato, how is it in America?"

Dreamer: good so far, I'm settling in fine I think. Sally is nice as well as her son Percy. How are things on your end?

Androids are cool: Good, there was a biomergence last night but I handled it.

Kitsune: actually, he tripped over his shoe lace and dropped his cards. Suzie and Antylamon had to finish the job.

That made me laugh a bit it but soon I grew serious

Dreamer: you should be more careful Kazu mistakes like that could cost Guardramon his life.

We continued chatting like that for another hour as time passed Jeri left because she was going shopping with her mother in law (their bond had grown a lot since the D-Reaper). Next was Henry he had to get to his Tai chi classes, Kazu's mom got mad at him about something and me I told Rika I was going to call it a night. After logging off I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

 **That's chapter 3 done this one took me awhile hope you like it next chapter will most likely timeskip to the first chapter of the second book. Until then Arctic out.**


End file.
